


Settling Into His New Home

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Molly, BAMF Molly Hooper, Cohabitation, F/M, Fade to Black, First Night Living Together, Homesick Leonard McCoy, Homesickness, Kissing, Mentioned Joanna McCoy, Moving, Moving In Together, Mycroft IS the British Government, POV Leonard McCoy, Pictures, Proud McCoy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy and Molly are moving in together, and he gets a momentary pang of homesickness...something Molly tries to quell in a way that surprises her boyfriend.





	Settling Into His New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I was _supposed_ to write a whole different ship for this, my 1450th fic on AO3, but inspiration has not been with me until I mentioned on a Tumblr post that almost all the McMolly fic here at AO3 was written by or requested by me. And then this came out (inspired by the prompt "[ _Moving in together_](http://anacfranco.tumblr.com/post/149436476685/cuddle-up-a-little-closer-a-domesticityintimacy)"). So please enjoy, **sideofrawr** , and I promise Kirkrose is soon forthcoming!

“Sherlock is never going to forgive me for poaching the only flatmate he’s managed to get along with since John,” Molly said, hauling in the second to last box of McCoy’s things, with the man himself carrying in the last one right behind her. “For that matter, Martha might not forgive _either_ of us for you leaving.”

“Well, I got tired of feeling like I was sneaking you in every night we weren’t here,” McCoy said with a shrug. “And when was the last time we spent a night apart, hmm?”

Molly laughed, and McCoy got pulled out of his momentarily grumpy state and grinned. This was good. This was a sound he wanted to hear as often as possible, and now he could since the two of them were going to cohabitate. 

If only Jim could see him now. 

That thought, brief as it was, killed the good mood. He didn’t want to go back, not unless Molly would come with him, but he doubted she would. He had no family to speak of in his time, mostly because he was always in space or San Francisco and Joyce would have been damned to let their daughter go to either of those places. He hadn’t seen Joanna in so long he doubted she remembered who he was. So the ragtag bunch of idiots on the Enterprise had become his family, and...well, he missed them.

He was wrapped up in that brief thought enough to not notice Molly had taken the box from his hands and taken its spot, standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He embraced her back after a minute. “Penny for your thoughts?” she asked.

“I miss people from home,” he said quietly.

“Did you have anything with them?” she asked. He pulled back and gave her a confused look. “I mean pictures. Or something we could pull pictures from.”

He nodded. “I have a photo cube. I was holding it when I got brought here and Mycroft decided once it was reverse-engineered I could have it back.”

“So he reverse engineered it already?” Molly asked. McCoy nodded. “Then he can pull pictures from it.” She pulled away from McCoy and dug into her trouser pocket for her mobile, pressing a single button and then putting it to her ear.

“What are you doing?” McCoy asked, crossing his arms.

“Calling in a favour,” she said.

“Molly, no...” McCoy said.

“Oh, don’t worry. I still have more on tap,” she said, waving her boyfriend away. The phone was answered then and he listened to Molly practically bully the person on the other end, who he had the feeling was, unfortunately, Mycroft himself, and with a touch of pride watched Molly hang up with a smile on her face. “Tomorrow you’ll have high-quality prints of everything in various sizes. I figured matte finish would be better. Less glare when we put them in frames.”

“I could kiss you,” McCoy said.

“That would be lovely,” Molly said, her smile widening as she pocketed her mobile again. McCoy moved over to her and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. The cube still worked, and he’d been able to pull up a picture when he was homesick. But knowing they’d be around the flat where he could pick them up and _touch_ them...that was a gift that meant more than anything else. And it was all due to the one person in this universe he loved.

He pulled back after a few moments and looked down at her, seeing her face was flushed and there was a familiar gleam in her eye. If breathing hadn’t been a necessity he was sure she would have climbed him like a tree. They _might_ have made it to the bedroom, but with their track record, probably not. “No distractions,” he murmured, moving to kiss her forehead. “Unpacking, remember?”

“Bugger unpacking,” she said. “We can dig an outfit out of a box for you tomorrow morning.”

“So I’m to be sent to bed with no clothes on?” he asked, chuckling as a smirk formed on his face.

“If you’re not a smartarse about it, you might even be lucky enough to get company.”

“In the same clotheless state, I’m assuming?” he asked.

“If you play your cards right.”

“Good thing I’ve got a great poker face,” he said before kissing her again. They would probably make it to the bedroom, but right now he had no real reason to mind not getting unpacked and his things put away. This was a more important way to settle into his new home.


End file.
